SI PRES, SI LOIN
by Celine Alba
Summary: Elle le déteste tellement qu'elle ne supporte plus qu'il soit si loin d'elle. Deux séances sur Skype et la voilà amoureuse. Spoilers 2x07, peut-être 2x08. Lizzington ? Bah oui. Toujours. Je n'en démordrai pas...jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Nah !
1. Chapter 1

**SI PRES, SI LOIN**

_Ce lundi 10 novembre, j'ai écrit ces quelques mots avant d'avoir vu - évidemment - l'épisode 2x08. S'il y a des incohérences par rapport à ce qu'il se passe dans la série, a priori, c'est plutôt normal puisque, faut-il le rappeler, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce qui est bien dommage car si Red m'appartenait...oh la la ! Bref, je m'égare._

_Bon, ben...bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Liz venait d'apprendre que Red s'en allait avec Berlin. Furieuse, elle contacta Dembé qui refusa de lui en dire plus. Elle demanda alors à Aram de tracer Red et le retrouva sur point de quitter son hôtel.<p>

- Que faites-vous ici, Lizzie ?

- Je dis adieu à l'homme qui vient de me doubler, de me voler ma vengeance pour assouvir la sienne. Je vous hais, Reddington !

Elle avança vers lui en le menaçant d'un poing fermé, comme si elle voulait lui casser la figure. Il recula et alors qu'il était contre la voiture, elle fut bousculée par un passant. Déséquilibrée, elle s'apprêtait à tomber quand Red la retint et l'attira contre lui, sans le faire exprès. Ils étaient désormais collés l'un à l'autre contre la voiture et Liz prit conscience de quelque chose qui la bouleversa en sentant le bassin de Red contre le sien. Elle se dégagea vivement, choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer et qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envisagé. Il n'osa pas la regarder mais lui prit la main pour la faire monter dans la voiture. Les esclandres publics n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. La voiture démarra dès que Red eut fermé la portière.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Liz se tint aussi de loin de lui que possible. Tous deux s'évitaient du regard.

- Je pars quelques temps en Russie, Lizzie. Avec Berlin. Pour découvrir avec lui qui est l'homme à l'origine de la guerre qui nous oppose et qui a fait tant de mal autour de nous.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il continua.

- La fille que j'ai retrouvée n'est pas la mienne. C'est celle de Berlin. C'est grâce à elle qu'il a accepté de m'écouter et de collaborer avec moi. Il la croyait morte depuis plus de 15 ans et…si vous aviez vu son regard, l'autre soir…il retrouvait la vie ! Hélas, je crains que pour elle les choses soient moins faciles à accepter. Je l'ai plus ou moins contrainte à le revoir alors qu'elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie, tout en lui promettant qu'il ne lui serait pas fait le moindre mal. Et je m'en suis assuré avant de m'en aller. Ni elle, ni vous n'aurez plus à souffrir à cause de nous.

Elle consentit enfin à desserrer les dents.

- Mission suicide ?

- Non. Enfin, je l'espère. Mais cela peut nous prendre du temps et, effectivement, nous être fatal. On ne sait pas encore ce que nous allons trouver ni qui, ni pourquoi. Nous avons mis en commun nos informations et nos réseaux. Et j'ai un ultime service à vous demander.

- Refusé !

- Lizzie, écoutez-moi !

Elle explosa, fixant obstinément le flux de circulation qui passait à côté d'eux.

- Non, vous vous allez m'écouter. Je me fiche éperdument de vos jeux de guerre à Berlin et vous. Vous mettez des personnes innocentes dans la partie et une fois que le mal est fait, que vous avez ruiné leurs vies, vous partez de votre côté en ne vous souciant plus des conséquences de vos actes. Je ne suis pas un pion sur votre échiquier, Reddington. Tom n'était pas un pion sur celui de Berlin. Nous étions deux êtres humains qui avions le droit de nous aimer, comme des gens normaux. Mais parce que Tom était venu à moi pour Berlin, les dés étaient pipés. Pourtant, je sais qu'il m'a aimée, vraiment aimée, et pas seulement pour m'utiliser afin de vous atteindre. Vous, vous m'utilisez depuis plus d'un an, refusant de me parler de mon passé, de me dire qui vous êtes, quels sont nos liens précis et là, je découvre… ? Merde, Red ! A quoi jouez-vous ? Je ne suis pas un pantin !

- Ca y est, vous avez fini ? Je peux répondre ?

Elle lui fit signe que oui de la tête, toujours sans le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je ne me sers pas de vous. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Je ne vous ai jamais menti, Lizzie. Jamais. Que j'ai occulté des choses, j'en conviens. Je n'avais pas le droit de vous en parler. C'était trop tôt. A ma mort, vous saurez tout. Absolument tout. Mon seul vœu a toujours été de vous protéger et vous chérir ainsi que j'en ai fait la promesse à Sam.

- Vous avez une façon bien personnelle de protéger et chérir les gens. Vous entrez dans leur vie, vous la chamboulez, vous détruisez tout ce qui comptait pour eux pour prendre toute la place laissée vacante, vous les poussez dans leurs ultimes retranchements, ils vous détestent mais finissent par accepter votre présence. Et une fois que tout cela est fait, vous partez en croisade avec leur pire ennemi ! Les amis de mes amis ne sont pas toujours les miens, mais les amis de mes ennemis deviennent nécessairement mes ennemis.

- Vous ne me détestez pas, Lizzie. Vous aimeriez pouvoir le faire mais ce n'est pas le cas. Sans quoi, vous me tueriez ici, maintenant et vous auriez ainsi accès dès demain à tout ce que vous voulez tellement savoir. Or vous ne le ferez pas.

- Ne me tentez pas !

Il se pencha en avant et prit une arme dans la pochette du dossier devant lui. Puis il tendit l'arme à Liz.

- Et bien allez-y ! Tirez !

Elle le regarda enfin et saisit l'arme.

- Tirez, Lizzie ! Vous me détestez et ma mort va vous soulager.

Elle croisa son regard et y vit une souffrance indescriptible. Elle hésita mais pointa malgré tout l'arme vers lui.

- Allez-y, appuyez sur la détente. Pourquoi hésiter ? Je suis un homme malsain, n'est-ce pas ? Un monstre d'égoïsme. Votre vie sera tellement plus facile sans moi. Quant à moi, quitte à mourir, autant que cela soit par votre main.

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh assez de questions ! J'en ai marre des pourquoi ! Qu'on en finisse une fois pour toutes ! Qu'attendez-vous ?

Elle abaissa l'arme et la déposa entre eux.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Je sais tout cela. Lizzie, je vous connais mieux que vous-même. Je comprends votre colère et chacune de vos frustrations. Je comprends même que vous ayez pu être choquée par ce que vous venez de découvrir. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important.

- Ah vous trouvez, vous ? C'est juste…quoi ?...un réflexe inné ? La tension du pendu ? Ce qui n'est pas important à vos yeux l'est sacrément aux miens car tout ce que je croyais possible ne l'est plus. Encore une fois, vous avez tout détruit.

- Je n'y peux rien si vous ne m'avez jamais cru. Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas celui que vous pensiez. J'ai pourtant été clair. Plusieurs fois.

- Après de longues hésitations. Quand aurai-je au moins la réponse à une question simple, Red ? Le jour où Dembé viendra m'apprendre votre mort ?

- J'ai laissé une lettre et quelques documents pour vous à quelqu'un qui a tout intérêt à vous les remettre si personne n'a de mes nouvelles dans les prochaines 72 heures. Et toutes les 72h suivantes. Je m'engage à vous donner des signes de vie tous les 3 jours. Si je manquais une seule fois le rendez-vous, un homme viendrait vous donner les documents et la lettre.

Elle se radoucit peu à peu, la colère retombant comme un soufflé trop cuit.

- Qui est cet homme ?

- Vous le verrez bientôt. Lizzie, faites-moi confiance. Juste pour cette fois. Ensuite, vous pourrez me haïr pour le restant de vos jours ou prendre cette arme et m'abattre.

- Je ne pourrai jamais vous tuer.

- A mon tour de vous demander pourquoi.

- Je ne sais pas. Sans doute parce que, d'une certaine manière, vous avez pris beaucoup trop de place dans ma vie.

- Et vous dans la mienne.

- C'est pour cela que vous partez ?

- Non. Je dois vraiment apprendre qui s'est joué de Berlin et de moi ces derniers mois. Je dois savoir pourquoi. Car si je ne me trompe pas, celui qui est derrière tout ça pourrait très bien finir par s'en prendre à vous. Et ça…il en est hors de question. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un service.

- Très bien. Je vous écoute. Je sens que je vais le regretter et que j'ai tort de céder encore une fois, mais je vous écoute.

- Libérez Tom et emmenez-le moi au Café Tony's, sur la route de Dulles. Je l'y attends avant de m'en aller.

- Tom ?

- Lizzie, je sais que vous ne l'avez pas tué. Je sais que c'est lui qui vous a donné des tas d'informations sur Berlin.

- Et après, vous allez en faire quoi ?

- Ca, cela dépendra de lui. Mais j'ai une question à vous poser : l'aimez-vous toujours ?

- Je ne crois pas, non.

- Vous n'en êtes pas sûre ?

- Je ne suis plus sûre de rien, Red !

- S'il faisait amende honorable auprès de vous, lui donneriez-vous une seconde chance ?

- Non. De cela je suis certaine. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il meure non plus. J'aimerais seulement…qu'il sorte de ma vie. Définitivement. Que je n'ai plus à le revoir ni à le croiser nulle part.

- Le voir vous fait encore souffrir ou il vous trouble ?

- Cela me rappelle combien j'ai pu me montrer stupide. Et il me trouble moins que…enfin, vous voyez.

- Cela vous trouble vraiment ?

- Red, je suis très surprise. Je ne voyais pas du tout les choses sous cet angle. Cela me met très mal à l'aise.

- Il ne faut pas. Ecoutez, ce n'est pas dramatique non plus et vous n'y êtes pour rien. Je n'attends rien d'autre de vous qu'un peu de confiance. Regardez-moi, Lizzie.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et le soutint longtemps.

- Vous allez revenir, hein ?

- Vous le voulez ?

- Oui.

- Alors je reviendrai. Je vous le promets. Et c'est vous que je vais appeler tous les 3 jours.

- Pas tous les jours ?

- D'accord. Aussi souvent que je le pourrai mais en gardant bien en tête que vous ne devrez vous inquiéter qu'après le délai de 72h sans nouvelles.

- C'est noté. Je vais aller chercher Tom. Si vous pouviez l'emmener avec vous, cela m'arrangerait. Et ne pas le ramener aussi.

- Je pensais plutôt lui proposer une nouvelle mission.

- Du genre ?

- Protéger Zoé.

- Zoé ?

- La fille de Berlin. Tom connait mieux son père qu'elle et ce serait bien qu'elle en sache un peu plus sur l'homme qu'il est et pourquoi il est devenu ainsi.

- Vous faites pour elle ce que vous refusez de faire pour moi.

- Avec elle, je ne suis pas du tout impliqué. D'aucune manière que ce soit.

- Mais pas avec moi.

- C'est ça.

Ils arrivèrent sur le tarmac de Dulles, près du jet privé de Red.

- Dembé va vous ramener à votre voiture. Prenez votre temps pour libérer Tom et le conduire au café. Je n'y serai pas avant une bonne heure.

- Je vous reverrai là-bas ?

- A votre guise. Toutefois, j'aimerais lui parler seul à seul. Vous voulez bien ?

- Je me doute déjà du sujet. Mais puisque vous tenez tant à me laisser dans le noir pour une raison que j'ignore, on fera comme vous voulez. Comme toujours.

- Vous avez déjà une réponse, je crois. Même si j'aurais préféré ne pas vous la donner de cette façon.

- Ouais, ben…c'est fait. Je vous déposerai Tom et je partirai. Red…

- Oui ?

- Soyez prudent, d'accord ?

- Je vais essayer. Je vais vous manquer ?

Elle lui sourit énigmatiquement.

- Peut-être…

Il s'approcha d'elle et prit sa main dans la sienne avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

- Vous aussi. Beaucoup.

Elle resserra ses doigts sur sa main. Et incapable de se retenir, elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant qu'il ouvre sa portière. Une fois dehors, il se pencha une dernière fois pour la regarder.

- Prenez soin de vous, Lizzie.

- Et vous, revenez !

Leurs regards se firent intenses puis il referma la portière et Dembé redémarra. Liz avait les larmes aux yeux.

Son téléphone sonna. C'était…Tom.

- Merci de m'avoir libéré.

- Où es-tu ?

- Dans une cabine, près des quais. Tu viens me rejoindre ?

- Oui, ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

Elle raccrocha et appela Donald Ressler.

- Donald, j'ai besoin de vous.

- Un problème ?

- Ca se pourrait. Vous êtes au Bureau ?

- Oui.

- Je passe vous prendre dans 15 minutes, sur le parking.

- Si je demande pourquoi, je fais du zèle ?

- S'il vous plait, Don…

- D'accord. Je vous attends.

Elle se pencha vers le chauffeur.

- Dembé, vous pouvez me conduire à ma voiture ?

- Bien sûr, agent Keen. On va retrouver votre ex-mari, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Je dois l'amener à Red.

- Je sais.

- Vous savez tout et pourtant, vous parlez rarement.

- Je ne suis pas payé pour parler mais pour agir et parfois réfléchir.

- Et servir au mieux les intérêts de Raymond Reddington.

- Cet homme est comme un grand frère pour moi. Je lui dois bien ça.

- A croire qu'il aime jouer ce rôle.

- Il ne vous voit pas de la même façon.

Elle se mit à rire.

- Je l'espère pour vous, Dembé !

Il se joignit à son rire, sachant pertinemment pourquoi.

Un peu plus tard, Liz ayant récupéré sa voiture, passa au Bureau de Poste prendre Ressler et tous deux se rendirent sur les docks. Elle repéra Tom près de la cabine téléphonique.

- Liz, cet homme c'est…

- Oui, c'est lui.

- Mais…

- Je vous expliquerai plus tard, Donald. Pouvez-vous seulement le faire monter « gentiment » dans la voiture ?

- Et s'il refuse ?

- Faites ce qui s'impose.

Elle se gara et Ressler descendit pour apostropher Tom.

- Montez dans la bagnole, Keen. Et vite !

- Non. Avec Liz, je veux bien mais vous…

Ressler l'attrapa par le col.

- Vous montez ou je vous descends. C'est clair ?

- Liz ne vous laissera pas faire.

- Je crois que si.

Il le menotta et le poussa à l'intérieur.

- C'est bon.

Liz redémarra.

- Tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe, Liz ?

- Je t'emmène voir Red.

- Super ! Tu m'as libéré pour me faire descendre par ton chevalier servant. C'est lâche.

Ressler les regarda tour à tour, totalement perdu. Il ne comprenait rien.

- Liz, vous m'expliquez ?

- J'ai détenu Tom pendant quasiment deux mois afin de lui soutirer des informations sur Berlin. Je l'ai libéré ce matin sans savoir que Red avait d'autres plans pour lui.

- Reddington savait que vous le déteniez ?

- Non. Mais il l'a deviné. Peu importe de toute façon. Là, il va proposer un marché à Tom que celui-ci aurait tout intérêt à ne pas refuser.

- Liz, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait et de ce que vous faites encore ?

- C'est ma vie privée, Donald. Ces hommes me l'ont bousillée de façon radicale en se servant tous de moi pour une guerre qui ne me concernait pas. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de savoir pourquoi.

Tom ne perdait pas une miette des échanges entre Liz et Ressler.

- Elle oublie aussi de dire qu'elle a refusé de me tuer parce qu'elle m'aime encore. N'est-ce pas, Liz ?

- Je ne tue pas les gens parce qu'ils m'ont trahie, Tom. Je les laisse vivre et je leur rends la monnaie de leur pièce. Quant à t'aimer encore…tu vas vite comprendre à quel point tu fais erreur.

Le silence suivit sa déclaration.

Dans le jet de Red, Berlin et Zoé venaient d'arriver. Elle jeta un regard glacial à Red.

- Vous, j'espère que vous ne reviendrez pas de Russie et qu'on va vous y faire ce que l'on y a fait à mon père.

- Bonjour aussi, Zoé. Berlin.

- On part dans combien de temps ?

- J'ai encore une affaire à régler avant de partir. Attendez-moi ici, tous les deux.

Il se leva et sortit de l'avion au moment où la voiture conduite par Dembé s'avançait. Il monta dedans et se rendit dans le café Tony's à 5 minutes de là.

Il s'installa sur une banquette et quelques secondes plus tard, Tom se présenta à lui…avec l'agent Ressler et Liz.

- Les menottes étaient nécessaires ?

- Il était un peu réticent à l'idée de collaborer.

- Vous pouvez les lui enlever maintenant et nous laisser.

- Et nous voici devenus les larbins de Reddington ! Liz, j'ose croire que vous savez ce que vous faites.

- Arrêtez un peu votre cinéma, Donald ! Vous venez de remettre un criminel entre les mains d'un autre criminel qui ne vit que pour protéger votre partenaire. Et puis, vous allez être débarrassé de moi pendant quelques temps. Vous devriez vous réjouir !

Ressler se tourna vers Liz qui n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot, les yeux rivés sur Red.

- Liz, il parle de quoi, là ? Il s'enfuit encore ?

- Non. Il part à la recherche de quelqu'un. Donald, soyez gentil, vous pouvez m'attendre dehors ? J'arrive de suite.

Il haussa les épaules et capitula.

- Tom, je te conseille vivement d'écouter ce que Red va te proposer. Tu n'as que deux options et la seule condition que j'ai exigé c'est de ne plus jamais te revoir. Même par accident.

- Alors nous deux, c'est fini ?

- Il n'y a jamais eu de nous deux, Tom.

- Si. Nous nous sommes vraiment aimés, Liz. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. La seule chose que j'ai faite c'est mon boulot.

- Et je fais le mien désormais.

- Ton boulot ? Non, Liz. Là, tu m'expédies en enfer.

- Tu as choisi de vivre cet enfer, Tom. Il fallait réfléchir avant. Maintenant, c'est trop tard. Disparais de ma vue et de ma vie.

Elle s'adressa à Red qui cachait un sourire.

- Faites-en ce que vous voulez et rappelez-vous que nous avons un accord, vous et moi.

- Nous en avons plusieurs, Lizzie.

- Je compte en tout cas sur vous. Pour tout.

Leurs regards se retrouvèrent et celui de Liz glissa sur la bouche de l'homme. Celui de Red en fit de même sur la sienne.

- Vous êtes touchants, tous les deux.

- Adieu, Tom !

- Asseyez-vous et ne bougez plus, Keen ! Je m'occupe de vous dans une minute.

Il se leva de son siège et raccompagna Liz à la porte.

- Lizzie, pas de bêtise en mon absence, ok ?

- Vous non plus.

- Je n'en fais jamais.

- On se revoit bientôt ?

- Skype. Demain 21h heure de DC. Ca vous va ?

- Je ferai avec.

- Je n'aime pas vous dire au-revoir. Deux fois.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça. Elle se colla contre lui. L'étreinte se prolongea plus longtemps que nécessaire et s'acheva par un baiser de Red sur le front de Liz.

- Ne m'oubliez pas, Lizzie.

- Aucun risque.

Puis elle sortit tandis qu'il allait rejoindre Tom.

- A nous deux, Keen.

- Vous l'aimez, hein ?

- Suffisamment pour vous empêcher de la revoir. Voici le marché : vous m'accompagnez en Russie avec Berlin et vous nous servez d'appât dans notre quête ou vous partez au Canada avec un visa seulement valide pour ce pays, avec la fille de Berlin que vous aurez pour mission de protéger, de quelque manière que cela soit.

- Où ça au Canada ?

- Edmonton, dans l'Alberta.

- Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que je n'essaierai pas de revoir Liz ?

Les yeux de Red se firent impénétrables. Tellement froids qu'ils auraient pu glacer n'importe qui sur place.

- Vous ne le ferez pas si vous tenez à la vie.

- J'ai combien de temps pour réfléchir ?

- 10 minutes. On s'en va.

Il régla sa consommation et invita d'un geste Tom à sortir, tout en le suivant de près. Dembé les attendait à l'extérieur. Tous trois montèrent en voiture et se rendirent au jet.

- Berlin, je ne vous présente pas Tom, je présume.

- Je le croyais mort.

- Pour l'instant, il ne l'est pas. C'est lui qui va veiller à la sécurité de votre fille.

- Reddington !

- Je crois qu'il ne va pas s'en plaindre si vous suivez mon regard.

En effet, Zoé et Tom semblaient avoir oublié où ils étaient et avec qui ils étaient.

- S'il lui fait du mal, comme à l'agent Keen, notre collaboration s'arrêtera, Reddington.

- S'il n'est pas aussi idiot qu'il y parait, il ne fera pas deux fois la même erreur. N'est-ce pas, Tom ?

- Je choisis le Canada.

- On s'en doutait déjà. Vous partez dans une heure tous les deux. Dembé, tu peux t'en occuper et leur donner leurs papiers et leurs billets ?

Dembé s'exécuta et prit les deux jeunes gens à part. Puis ce fut le moment du départ. Zoé se tourna une dernière fois vers son père qui ne retint plus son émotion. Il se pressa vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Un peu raide au départ, elle se laissa finalement aller contre lui avant de quitter l'avion.

De son côté, Liz raconta toute l'histoire à Donald et prévint ses collègues que Red était parti pour quelques temps, espérant que la puce qu'il dissimulait toujours leur permettrait de le retrouver où qu'il soit en cas de besoin.

Une fois seule à son motel, elle réfléchit et les larmes qu'elle avait retenues toute la journée coulèrent enfin. Des larmes pour son passé avec Tom. Des larmes pour Red, surtout. Il allait lui manquer. Elle voulait qu'il revienne sain et sauf. Qu'il revienne. Pour elle. Encore incertaine quant aux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait vraiment pour lui, elle ne savait qu'une chose : elle avait besoin de lui dans sa vie, de sa voix, de son regard, de ses bras aussi. Elle caressa du doigt une photo qu'elle avait de lui et murmura :

- Que m'avez-vous fait, Raymond Reddington ?

La journée du lendemain s'écoula lentement. Trop lentement pour Liz qui n'avait qu'une hâte : être à 21h et le voir, l'entendre. A 17h, on lui porta une clé USB. Elle s'enferma dans son bureau et lut son contenu. Une seule vidéo. De Red.

_**« J'enregistre ce message à bord du jet. Nous venons de nous séparer et vous me manquez déjà. Lizzie, je sais que vous n'êtes pas prête à tout accepter de ma part. Peut-être ne le serez-vous jamais. Mais je voudrais que vous sachiez que cela ne m'empêchera jamais de ressentir ce que je ressens pour vous. Nos passés respectifs ne comptent pas, en l'espèce. Aujourd'hui, il y a un homme et une femme. J'aimerais que vous appreniez à connaître l'homme au cours des prochaines semaines à travers nos futurs échanges. Oubliez qui nous sommes en dehors de nous, Lizzie. Je vous demande de me voir comme je suis pour vous. Et seulement pour vous. Le temps des réponses viendra. Je ne suis pas votre père et ne vous considère pas non plus comme ma fille. Comment le pourrais-je ? Donnez-moi une chance, Lizzie. Une chance d'avenir. Je ne suis pas Tom. Je suis sincère avec vous. Pensez à moi comme je pense à vous et je serai le plus heureux des hommes, vous promettant chaque jour de faire de mon mieux pour vous rendre heureuse aussi. A ce soir, Lizzie. Je vous embrasse. » **_

Sa voix lui donna des frissons partout. Son regard tendre aussi. Elle déconnecta la clé USB et la rangea en hâte dans son sac.

L'heure approchait. Elle s'était fait livrer un repas chinois et attendait en petite tenue, assise sur le lit, la connexion de Red sur Skype. Elle était fébrile. 21h. Il apparut.

- Vous m'attendiez ?

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, bien. Et vous ?

- La journée fut longue. Tom ?

- Parti au Canada avec Zoé sans la moindre chance de pouvoir revenir aux Etats-Unis.

- Bien.

Ils se turent un instant, se dévisageant mutuellement à travers leurs écrans d'ordinateur. Elle se troubla en voyant le regard de Red se faire plus chaud. Il se troubla aussi en voyant le trouble évident de Liz qui s'agitait un peu dans tous les sens, faisant bouger l'image et la descendant souvent vers ses jambes nues.

Il reprit la parole d'une voix plus basse encore que d'ordinaire.

- Lizzie…si vous continuez à bouger, je vais avoir du mal à garder ma concentration. En plus d'avoir le mal de mer.

- Désolée.

- Posez l'ordinateur sur la table et retournez vous asseoir sur le lit. Ne touchez plus à rien. Laissez-moi juste profiter de vous voir et de vous entendre.

Elle fit ce qu'il demandait et ajusta l'écran pour qu'il puisse la voir en entier. Elle savait qu'elle l'allumait en faisant ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas résister à sa voix sensuelle. Il posa pour sa part son ordinateur sur un socle ferme et, ajustant l'écran, il défit lentement quelques boutons de sa chemise en retirant son gilet. Son torse était désormais à moitié découvert sous les yeux de plus en plus troublés de Liz.

- Vous êtes très belle.

- Et vous trop loin.

- Vous voulez que je me rapproche ?

- Je voudrais que soyez ici.

- J'aimerais l'être.

- Merci pour la vidéo.

- Oh, vous l'avez eue ?

- Oui. En fin d'après-midi. Red…si je vous accorde ce que vous me demandez, cela va nous conduire où ?

- Où vous voudrez. Menez le bal, Lizzie. Dans notre relation, il en a toujours été ainsi même si vous avez du mal à le croire. Vous pouvez faire de moi ce que vous voulez.

- Sauf vous poser des questions sur mon passé. Ou sur le vôtre.

- Rien, il n'y a rien dans nos passés à tous deux qui puisse expliquer ou interférer avec ce que je ressens aujourd'hui.

- Or, moi, j'ai besoin de savoir qui vous êtes avant de…

- De quoi ?

- De voir les choses autrement vis-à-vis de vous. Je suis perdue, Red. Vous êtes à des milliers de kilomètres de moi et ces écrans interposés ne nous ressemblent pas.

- Si j'étais près de vous, que feriez-vous ?

- Je vous demanderais d'enlever votre chemise.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir si ce que Tom m'a dit est vrai ou pas.

- Je vois.

- Puisque vous n'êtes pas mon père, que faisiez-vous là ? Est-ce vous qui m'avez sortie des flammes ? Ce ne sont pas des questions difficiles, ni sur l'identité de mon père. Je veux seulement comprendre votre rôle dans ma vie. Je ne veux pas l'apprendre quand il sera trop tard pour faire machine arrière et découvrir la vérité en cédant à votre requête. Est-ce trop demander ?

- Fermez les yeux, Lizzie. Concentrez toute votre énergie sur la nuit de l'incendie. Vous pouvez le faire.

Elle lui obéit pendant qu'il défaisait plusieurs autres boutons de sa chemise mais sans l'ôter toutefois.

- Que voyez-vous ?

- Toujours les mêmes images. Les flammes et mes poupées qui fondent sous la chaleur de l'incendie.

- L'homme qui vient vers vous, qui est-il ?

- Il tient mon doudou dans sa main droite et porte une sorte de manteau noir. C'est mon père.

- En êtes-vous sûre ? Regardez son visage.

- Je ne peux pas le regarder.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il veut m'emmener.

- Il vous fait peur ?

- Je ne le connais pas.

- Il vous parle ?

- Oui, il me dit que je dois venir avec lui et que tout va bien aller. Il me chante une chanson et me sourit en même temps. Il est jeune et très beau.

- Vous le connaissez ?

- Je ne crois pas. Il me donne mon doudou et prend ma main.

Elle rouvrit soudain les yeux.

- C'était vous.

- Je voulais que vous vous en souveniez par vous-même. Pas par les commérages de Tom ou d'un autre.

- Etait-ce si important ?

- Quand nous avons fait vraiment connaissance, au FBI, l'an dernier, vous m'avez dit que votre cicatrice provenait d'un incendie quand vous aviez 14 ans. J'ai compris qu'il y avait un problème. Votre façon de me regarder pendant plus d'un an me l'a confirmé. Vous pensiez que j'étais votre père et la seule chose que je pouvais faire c'était de le nier. Si vous aviez vu mes cicatrices ou si je vous avais parlé du soir de l'incendie, vous auriez encore plus douté de moi. Bon, certes, maintenant, la question de ma paternité se pose moins mais sans cela, Lizzie, vous en seriez encore au même point. Maintenant, je suppose que vous allez tout vouloir savoir sur cette fameuse nuit.

- Non. Je vous l'ai dit, je voulais seulement savoir les choses par rapport à vous et moi. Pour le reste, j'attendrai. C'est moins…important. Savoir d'où je viens vient désormais après savoir où je vais. Et pourquoi j'y vais.

- Et où voulez-vous aller ?

- Je ne sais pas. En Russie ?

Il rit doucement.

- Il fait un froid polaire, ici.

- Vous avez pourtant l'air d'avoir chaud ce soir.

- J'aurais beaucoup plus chaud si vous étiez avec moi.

Elle sourit à son tour et le regarda enlever sa chemise totalement.

- Il n'y aura plus jamais de mauvaise surprise entre nous. En vous sauvant, je fus blessé. En vous montrant ça, je m'expose autant que si j'enlevais mon pantalon.

Il se tourna et montra son dos. Elle retint sa respiration.

- Red…

Il se rassit face à l'écran en faisant une grimace.

- Voilà, Lizzie, vous savez. Pas trop dégoûtée ?

- Sûrement pas, non. C'est à cause de moi, tout ça.

- C'est à cause de beaucoup de gens mais pas de vous. Vous étiez si petite, si fragile et si effrayée. J'ai lié mon destin au vôtre cette nuit-là, sans même en être conscient. J'ai fait ce que je croyais bien. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que presque 30 années plus tard, je serais là devant vous, à demi nu, et que…enfin, vous savez.

Elle ne répondit plus, se contentant de le regarder, s'attardant sur son corps et sur sa bouche d'où émanaient des mots murmurés. Ils glissaient lentement l'un et l'autre vers une conversation autrement plus intime. En réalisant cela, elle paniqua un peu et se tendit.

- J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien maitriser, Red. Et j'ai peur.

- De moi ?

- De ce que vous attendez de moi.

- Chaque chose en son temps, Lizzie. Ce soir, on a mis les choses au clair par rapport à ce que j'ai fait pour vous le soir de l'incendie. Demain et pour le restant de nos jours, je n'aurai plus jamais la hantise de vous révéler mes cicatrices. Je vais me changer et aller rejoindre Berlin sous peu. Demain soir, nous reparlerons vous et moi. Même heure ?

- Déjà ?

- J'ai des choses à faire. Mais je penserai à vous.

- Moi aussi.

- Je vous embrasse, Lizzie.

- Sur le front ?

- Non.

- La joue ?

- Non plus.

- Où ?

- Le cou, ça vous plairait ?

- Mmmm…revenez vite et vous le saurez.

- Vous m'allumez, vous le savez ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Je voulais seulement m'assurer que vous étiez consciente de ce que vous faisiez.

- Je le suis totalement. Seules les conséquences restent floues.

- Elles ne doivent pas vous faire peur cependant. Quoi qu'il advienne, je ne vous ferai jamais le moindre mal et vous protègerai jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.

- Et si vous n'êtes plus là pour le faire ?

- Un autre prendra le relais.

- Mais pas comme vous.

- Non, pas comme moi. Bon, il faut que j'y aille maintenant.

- A demain, Ray. Et…je vous embrasse aussi.

- Sur la joue ?

- Non.

- Le front ?

- Non plus.

- Où donc ?

- Revenez et je vous le montrerai.

Elle lui sourit et coupa la connexion. Elle demeura rêveuse un moment en pensant à lui et finit par se coucher…en continuant à penser à lui. En le voyant torse nu, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi elle se sentait toujours en sécurité dans ses bras. Il était bien bâti et avait tout ce qu'il fallait, où il le fallait. Les vêtements rendent rarement hommage aux hommes, même si les siens étaient parfaits et d'une élégance folle. Le voir sans lui conférait une prestance bien différente qui, devait-elle l'admettre, attirait forcément des regards différents. Elle s'endormit dans un sourire.

Le lendemain, elle demanda à Aram de faire quelques recherches sur les ennemis communs à Red et à Berlin au cours des 30 dernières années. Et le tout en brouillant l'IP du FBI afin que personne ne puisse remonter jusqu'à elle. Consciente que cela prendrait sans doute des heures, voire des jours, elle s'occupa toute la journée d'un cas laissé par Red avant de partir. Faisant équipe avec Samar, elle n'eut aucun mal à appréhender plusieurs suspects qui devaient les conduire rapidement au criminel recherché sous le numéro 198.

Elle rentra chez elle vers 19h, prit une douche, se commanda des sushis et une bouteille de saké. Après tout, c'était bien samedi soir, non ? Donc, elle s'autorisait un petit écart. Sa commande arriva une heure plus tard. Elle attaqua quelques makis et ouvrit la bouteille dont elle se servit un verre.

Quand Red se connecta à Skype, elle l'attendait déjà, en tenue aussi minimaliste que la veille, le PC posé sagement sur la table. Lui ne portait manifestement qu'un peignoir.

- Je n'avais pas réalisé mais il est quelle heure là où vous êtes ?

- Depuis hier, nous avons bougé et sommes plus à l'Est. Il est 6h du matin Lizzie. Vous allez bien ?

- Oui. Mais…vous vous levez aussi tôt à cause de moi ?

- Non. Je me lève toujours tôt. Et ce n'est pas à cause de vous mais pour vous. Commencer une journée en vous parlant, c'est le meilleur moyen d'être de bonne humeur.

- Même quand je ne suis pas aimable avec vous ?

- Allez-vous l'être ?

- Non. Bien sûr que non. Combien de temps avons-nous aujourd'hui ?

- Une heure ou deux. Pourquoi ?

- Vous m'avez dit que vous vouliez que j'apprenne à vous connaître. Il faut du temps pour ça, Red.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ? Allez-y, posez vos questions.

- Vous ne tricherez pas ?

- Non et pas de joker non plus. La vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité. A condition évidemment…

- Il n'y aura pas de question relative à notre passé commun.

- Fantastique. Je vous écoute.

- Vous êtes plutôt musique, cinéma ou peinture ?

- Tous les arts en général. Et je suis féru de lecture.

- Ca, je le savais déjà. Musique classique ?

- Pop rock aussi. Un peu de tout sauf les trucs qui braillent. Vous connaissez la symphonie n°7 de Beethoven ?

- Euh…

- Je dois avoir ça quelque part. Je vous la transfère. Quand vous l'écouterez, fermez les yeux et laissez vous porter. Moi, je l'adore. Je passe rarement plusieurs jours sans l'écouter. C'est une œuvre simple et cependant d'une richesse incroyable sur la mélodie, les nuances et la puissance renvoyée par des enchaînements magistraux.

- Nous pourrions l'écouter ensemble. Je viens de la récupérer. J'attends votre go et nous la faisons partir en même temps.

- Excellente idée. J'aimerais vous regarder pendant que vous écouterez ce chef d'œuvre.

Elle attendit qu'il lui dise quand lancer le morceau et ils le démarrèrent simultanément. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Red, de l'autre côté de l'écran et ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à la musique. A diverses reprises, elle les rouvrit et observa Red dont le visage s'était rapproché de l'écran. Comme pour mieux la voir. Puis elle repartit dans ce voyage musical qui faisait vibrer plusieurs fibres de son être. A la fin du morceau, elle replongea dans le regard de Red et y demeura longtemps. Sans mot dire.

- Alors ?

- Magique. Vous en avez d'autres des morceaux comme celui-ci ?

- Je vous en transférerai un tous les jours. Vous regarder fut un spectacle unique. Un jour, nous irons assister à un concert ou un opéra tous les deux.

- C'est une promesse ?

- Absolument.

- J'ai découvert deux choses en vous ce soir : vous êtes un homme sensible et généreux.

- Mais je reste un criminel froid et calculateur en même temps.

- Pour beaucoup, ce serait antinomique. Chez vous, c'est complémentaire. Je vous imagine bien écouter du Pavarotti après avoir liquidé un concurrent, un ennemi ou celui qui vous aura trahi.

- En parlant de Pavarotti, j'adore sa version de « Caruso ». Je ne l'ai malheureusement pas sur ce PC.

- Je vais vous la télécharger et vous l'envoyer.

- Merci. Et vous, Lizzie, qu'écoutez-vous en général ?

- Tout ce qui passe à la radio.

- Cela limite votre culture musicale. Je vais devoir y remédier. Demain soir, on commence avec le Chœur des Pèlerins dans Tannhauser de Wagner.

- Il y a une chanson que j'adore et qui date maintenant un peu.

- Laquelle ?

- « The rose » de Bette Midler.

- Une chanson magnifique, en effet. Vous pouvez me l'envoyer aussi ? J'aimerais bien l'écouter en pensant à vous.

- Seriez-vous un grand romantique, Red ?

- Comment pouvez-vous encore en douter ?

Ils se sourient. Pendant qu'elle chargeait les musiques pour lui, il pensa à une chanson qui lui correspondait parfaitement et la lui transféra.

- Que m'envoyez-vous ?

- Regardez et vous écouterez quand vous serez seule. Ok ?

- « If tomorrow never comes » ? Je connais cette chanson. Elle est superbe mais pas très gaie.

- Les plus belles chansons sont souvent tristes, Lizzie. Tout comme les musiques. Les opéras sont des drames, pour la plupart. Après, il revient à chacun de nous de percevoir les musiques de façons différentes.

- C'est vrai, oui. Mais la mort, en général, n'engendre pas la gaieté.

- Parce que, dans nos civilisations, on considère la mort comme une fin.

- C'en est une.

- La fin d'une chose peut aussi être la naissance d'une autre. Une sorte de réincarnation.

- Vous y croyez ?

- Ce n'est pas plus idiot que le Paradis et l'Enfer.

- Certes. Moi, j'aimerais me réincarner en éléphant.

Il éclata de rire.

- Et pourquoi ce choix pour le moins singulier ?

- Si on ne les massacre pas pour leurs défenses, ils vivent très longtemps.

- Les crocodiles aussi. Et certaines espèces de tortues encore plus.

- Les tortues portent leurs maisons sur le dos. Ce doit être harassant.

- Visiblement, cela les maintient en vie. Et les humains ne les pourchassent pas pour leurs défenses ou leur peau ou je ne sais quelle vertu aphrodisiaque.

- Je ne suis pas assez patiente pour être une tortue.

- Sur la terre, elles sont lentes mais pas dans l'eau.

- Vous aimeriez être une tortue, vous ?

- Ma foi, c'est mieux que d'être une fourmi.

- Ou un moustique.

- En attendant, nous sommes des humains au temps de vie limité. C'est pourquoi il nous faut en profiter au maximum.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle redevint sérieuse un instant.

- Pour changer de sujet, vous avez trouvé quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

- Vous voulez dire hier.

- Oui, désolée.

- Non, pas encore. Ou rien de tangible. C'est à se demander si nous ne recherchons pas un fantôme ou l'homme invisible.

- J'ai donné des instructions à Aram pour qu'il vous aide. Avant que vous ne paniquiez, il a caché notre IP. Selon lui, celui qui trouverait l'origine de son enquête serait encore plus fort que tous les hackers du monde. C'est impossible.

- Lizzie, quand je vous ai demandé de rester en dehors de cette affaire, je ne parlais pas en l'air. J'ai vraiment peur pour vous.

- Et moi pour vous. De plus, vous me manquez et j'ai hâte que vous reveniez. Si Aram peut vous faire revenir plus vite, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Vous me manquez aussi terriblement. Même si je trouve nos échanges ici plutôt intéressants.

- Vous voir derrière un écran est frustrant, Ray.

- Si j'étais devant vous, vous en profiteriez pour me frapper ou vous mettre en colère, ou…

- Ou pas. Cela dit, j'aime bien vous enguirlander de temps en temps. Ca met du piment dans nos relations. Et vous le méritez souvent !

- Tout à fait entre nous, vous mériteriez souvent quelques fessées aussi, Lizzie. Vous êtes une vraie tête de mule.

- Des fessées ?

- Je n'aime pas les gifles. Mais les fessées…bien appliquées…

- L'image qui me vient est déroutante.

- Racontez.

- Non, je vais laisser votre imagination travailler.

Elle le regarda d'un air coquin. Il comprit très vite ce qu'elle visualisait et se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres.

- Mmmm…

- Quoi ?

- Votre langue sur vos lèvres.

- Je peux recommencer si vous voulez.

- Non, je ne voudrais pas abuser des bonnes choses. D'autant plus qu'après, je vais encore rêver de vous.

- De beaux rêves ?

- Celui que j'ai fait la nuit dernière était…bizarre. Ca commençait par l'incendie et je vous voyais me sauver alors que j'étais déjà adulte et vous toujours jeune, comme ce jour-là. Puis vous vieillissiez d'un seul coup et je me retrouvais dans vos bras. Après…le rêve est devenu plus sensuel.

- Sensuel ou torride ?

- Sensuel. C'était plus dans la séduction que dans les actes qui en découlent. J'aurais voulu que ce rêve ne finisse pas. Mais le réveil a sonné.

- A mon retour, il ne tient qu'à vous de faire en sorte que ce rêve devienne réalité, Lizzie.

- Je sais. Et si demain n'arrive jamais plus, Ray ?

- N'y pensez pas. Je vais revenir. Je vous le jure. Pour vous, je reviendrai. Toujours. Je ne quitterai pas cette vie sans vous avoir fait l'amour.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que nous parlerions de ça ensemble, vous savez.

- Vous n'avez jamais voulu voir les évidences, Lizzie. Tout le monde autour de nous a depuis longtemps remarqué qu'il y avait une sorte d'alchimie entre nous. Nos regards l'un pour l'autre, la façon dont nous nous parlons, dont nous nous touchons parfois du bout des doigts, par peur de nous brûler, tout ça, c'est là depuis le début. Et il n'y a que vous pour ne pas l'avoir vu. Harold pense même que nous sommes amoureux.

- Vraiment ?

- Il n'est pas le seul. Donald croit que nous couchons ensemble, de même que Samar. Quant à Aram, il pencherait plutôt pour l'hypothèse d'Harold.

- Pourtant…ils ont tous tort, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous croyez ? Nous n'avons pas encore fait l'amour ensemble mais ça viendra.

- Vous semblez en être sûr.

- Pas vous ?

- Si. Mais vous êtes si loin et cette conversation par internet me gêne. Un peu. Je préférerais que nous la reprenions quand vous reviendrez.

- Je comprends, oui. C'est vrai que parler ensemble d'une chose que nous ne pouvons actuellement pas faire est difficile à vivre.

- Encore une fois, c'est frustrant. Voilà un mot que j'utilise beaucoup quand je pense à vous. Plus je vous connais et plus j'apprends la frustration. Au début, c'était psychologique, mental, intellectuel. Maintenant, c'est physique. Je me sens totalement impuissante face à ce que j'éprouve quand nous parlons de faire l'amour ensemble.

- Ce n'est pas seulement physique entre nous, Lizzie. Cela va plus loin. C'est plus fort.

- Plus terrifiant. Ce pouvoir que vous avez sur moi est effrayant, Ray.

- Si cela peut vous rassurer, vous avez le même sur moi.

Ils échangèrent un regard d'une rare intensité. Les mots étaient inutiles. S'ils avaient été ensemble à ce moment précis, le peignoir aurait été enlevé ainsi que le bustier et le shorty de Liz. Ils en étaient tous les deux pleinement conscients. Elle passa une main sur l'écran.

- J'aimerais avoir le pouvoir de passer ma main au travers.

- Si vous aviez ce pouvoir, où mettriez-vous votre main ?

- D'abord sur votre visage, caressant d'un doigt vos lèvres parfaitement dessinées, puis je la laisserais descendre le long de votre cou pour s'immiscer dans l'échancrure de votre peignoir. Là, elle partirait à la découverte de votre peau, écartant petit à petit les pans du vêtement.

Ecoutant ce qu'elle disait, il fit avec sa propre main ce qu'elle imaginait pouvoir faire. Il écarta lentement son peignoir.

Elle le voyait désormais entièrement nu devant elle. Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant.

- Ray…

- Et après, Lizzie, où irait votre main ?

- Je prendrais la vôtre pour la ramener avec moi à travers mon écran afin que vous me touchiez aussi.

Il tendit la main vers l'écran et se prêta à son tour à ce petit jeu follement excitant. Ils étaient devenus totalement fous mais il leur était impossible de s'arrêter.

- Maintenant que votre main est de mon côté, où veut-elle aller, Ray ?

- Elle va relever lentement le bas de votre bustier jusqu'à la naissance de vos seins. Puis elle va encore plus lentement le retirer entièrement, me laissant découvrir peu à peu avec les yeux ce que ma main va révéler.

Elle retira son bustier et offrit sa poitrine ferme à la vue de Red. Il déglutit péniblement et rassembla tout son courage pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Lizzie, on doit arrêter là.

- C'est de plus en plus frustrant.

- Oh que oui ! Regardez dans quel état je suis !

- Je ne vaux pas mieux, vous savez.

- Si nous n'arrêtons pas de suite, nous allons dériver vers quelque chose d'assez sordide. Nous méritons mieux, tous les deux.

Il réajusta son peignoir pendant qu'elle remettait son bustier en soupirant.

- Je ne pourrai pas tenir comme ça très longtemps, Ray.

- Moi non plus. Dites à Aram de fouiller tout ce qu'il peut, partout, je suis prêt à payer des hackers professionnels pour l'aider. Il faut qu'on trouve rapidement quelque chose parce que si non…Dieu, Lizzie, vous me rendez fou !

- Et vous me faites perdre tous mes moyens. Je ne sais plus rien en dehors de vous, Ray. Que m'avez-vous fait ?

- Je vous ai voulue.

- Et vous m'avez.

Il réfléchit un instant.

- Je vais rentrer.

- Quand ?

- Ce soir, demain, très vite. Je vais voir avec Berlin s'il peut se passer de moi pendant 2 jours. Je dois vous voir, vous toucher, c'est…ma priorité absolue. Parce que là, si je devais me battre ou affronter quelqu'un, j'en serais incapable. Je me sens dépossédé d'une partie de moi-même. Je ne pense plus qu'à vous, vos yeux sur moi, votre bouche entrouverte, vos seins. Cela doit cesser avant que je me fasse tuer. Vous comprenez ?

- Je vais prendre les mêmes résolutions et vous attendre.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment avant de soupirer de nouveau de frustration. Il lui sourit tendrement.

- Je vais couper, Lizzie. Je vous rappelle dès que je saurai quand je rentre. Ok ?

- Vous pouvez même me réveiller pour me le dire.

- D'accord. A tout à l'heure. Je t'embrasse.

- Moi aussi.

Il lui envoya un baiser papillon et elle le lui retourna. De vrais adolescents ! Ils coupèrent leurs connexions respectives en même temps. Ou presque.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'ils avaient fait, tous les deux. Comment avaient-ils pu aller si loin, surtout sur son initiative à elle ? Elle n'en revenait pas de la vitesse à laquelle elle était passée de « Red est mon père » à « Ray est mon…amant ». Ou le serait rapidement. Comme si tout cela avait été naturel. Il n'avait peut-être pas tort quand il disait qu'elle avait refusé de voir la réalité de leur relation, préférant croire à la seule explication qui ne la mettrait pas en danger de tomber amoureuse de lui. Son charisme, son élégance, sa voix, son physique non déplaisant, son extraordinaire sensualité, tout en lui était un appel à l'amour. Et il avait tout fait pour qu'elle ne puisse pas lui résister. Ce soir avait été le point d'orgue et si cela la déstabilisait un peu, elle en était finalement heureuse.

_**(Fin de la première partie)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Il ne l'appela pas de la nuit et, en ce dimanche matin, elle se réveilla avec l'aide d'Hudson venu réclamer un peu d'attention. Inquiète de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Red, elle se dit qu'il avait sans doute été retardé.

Il la contacta vers 13h30, heure de DC.

- Nous avons un problème, Lizzie.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Moi oui mais…Berlin est mort.

- Quoi ?

- Il était parti à Saint-Petersbourg rencontrer un éventuel contact. Il a du tomber dans une embuscade et il a été littéralement fusillé sur place.

- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

- Donnez ces infos à Aram. Vous pensez qu'il acceptera de travailler un dimanche ?

- Aram ferait tout pour vous, Ray.

- Il faudra un jour qu'il cesse d'avoir peur de moi. Jamais je ne ferai de mal à un homme comme lui. Il est gentil et sacrément précieux.

- C'est sûr, oui. Et vous restez en Russie ?

- Cela va dépendre de ce que trouvera Aram. S'il ne trouve rien, je rentre.

- J'aurais presque envie de ne pas lui demander de vous aider, alors.

- Lizzie…

- J'ai peur de vous perdre, Ray. Encore plus maintenant ! Je crois que vous pouvez le comprendre, ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr. Toutefois, si Berlin a été tué c'est qu'il s'approchait de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un.

- Ou bien n'était-ce qu'un simple règlement de comptes.

- Non. La façon dont cela s'est passé ressemble à une exécution en règle. C'était trop bien monté pour une vengeance.

- Du coup, vous avez perdu les contacts qu'il avait.

- Oui. Cela se complique, je sais.

- Il vous reste Tom, non ? Vous pourriez le rappeler et le faire venir en Russie.

- Il n'y servirait à rien d'autre qu'à attirer encore plus l'attention sur moi. Je vais me faire discret aujourd'hui et demain.

- Faites ce que vous voulez mais restez en vie.

- On dirait que vous tenez à moi, finalement.

- Bien plus que je le soupçonnais. Vous aviez raison, je ne voulais pas voir la réalité. C'était plus simple sans doute.

Il poussa un soupir de bien-être qui la fit sourire.

- On se retrouve à la même heure sur Skype ?

- Sans doute avant. J'appelle Aram de suite et je vous contacte juste après. Enfin, si vous avez votre ordinateur avec vous.

- Je suis à l'hôtel, Lizzie.

- A de suite en ce cas. Et, ne bougez pas !

Elle contacta Aram qui, à sa surprise, était au Bureau, et à qui elle expliqua de quoi il retournait. Il se mit aussitôt au travail.

Puis elle se connecta à Skype où Red l'attendait déjà.

- C'est bon de vous voir. J'adore votre voix mais vous voir, c'est encore mieux.

- Même si c'est encore plus frustrant avec l'image.

- Oui. Aram est au Bureau et il fait le maximum. Je lui ai dit que vous l'aimiez bien. Il avait l'air content.

Il sourit. Néanmoins, Liz nota son air soucieux.

- Cette histoire vous préoccupe ?

- Disons que je me sens bloqué, là. Rester ici sans rien faire, j'ai l'impression de perdre du temps pour rien.

- Et si Aram trouve quelque chose, que ferez-vous ? Vous n'allez pas vous jeter dans la gueule du loup, hein ?

- Selon ce qu'il aura trouvé, j'aviserai. J'ai toujours su me protéger, Lizzie. Quand un poisson est trop gros, je prends une plus grosse canne. Ou j'envoie plusieurs pêcheurs. Je n'ai jamais pris de risque inconsidéré.

- Sauf quand vous m'avez sortie des flammes.

- Pour vous, je ferais bien pire encore. Je mourrais pour vous, Lizzie. Sans la moindre hésitation.

- L'ennui c'est que je ne vous laisserais pas faire.

Il la dévisagea longuement et se fendit d'un sourire tendre.

- Tête de mule.

- Il va falloir vous y habituer.

- Je sais. Mais j'avoue que j'aime bien votre côté obstiné. S'il ne vous met pas en danger, évidemment.

- Vous vous rappelez le métier que je fais ?

- Vendeuse en lingerie féminine ?

- Vous aimez mes sous-vêtements ?

- Vous n'en portez pas assez pour que je puisse me faire une opinion. Cela dit, je vous préfère sans.

- Ray !

Son sourire se fit désarmant et elle y succomba en riant avec lui.

- Bon, j'avoue que je préfère aussi vous voir sans rien.

Ils reprirent leur sérieux aussi sec et se déshabillèrent des yeux.

- J'ai de nouveau envie de toi, Lizzie.

- Et moi de toi, Ray.

- Cette situation devient ingérable.

- Tu veux qu'on coupe la vidéo ?

- Ta voix me fait le même effet. Rien que penser à toi provoque chez moi une réaction immédiate de mon anatomie.

- Quelle solution préconises-tu ?

Il se mit debout et plaça sa main devant sa braguette.

- Ma main droite a beaucoup travaillé depuis hier. 3 fois en moins de 24h. Tu te rends compte ? Cela ne m'était plus arrivé depuis mes 15 ans ! Et je me sens misérable.

- Pourquoi ? C'est naturel. Tous les hommes font ça.

- Je sais bien. Cela m'arrive également mais pas comme ça, Lizzie. Pas avec cette urgence et des visions de toi, des fantasmes à peine racontables.

- Ray…ce matin, sous la douche, je l'ai fait aussi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Mon Dieu, oui ! Je pensais à toi, nu, à ton désir pour moi là, sous mes yeux et je n'ai pas pu résister. C'était trop fort.

- J'aurais aimé voir ça.

- Ca peut s'arranger. Je peux déplacer mon PC jusqu'à la salle de bain et tu verras tout.

- Lizzie…nous allons aller plus loin qu'hier. Parce que je ne pourrai pas rester sans rien faire.

- Que veux-tu faire, Ray ?

- Te faire l'amour en vrai. Pas seulement imaginer ta bouche ou tes mains sur moi. Pas plus que je ne veux que tu imagines ma langue et mes doigts sur toi. En toi.

- C'est pourtant ce que nous faisons, séparément et en catimini. Là, nous pourrions le faire ensemble, l'un devant l'autre.

- Tu le veux vraiment ?

- Je veux te voir, oui. Et je veux que tu me voies aussi. J'ai largement dépassé le stade où je peux réprimer ma frustration en m'obligeant à l'étouffer. Je n'y parviens plus.

- D'accord. Je déplace mon PC dans la salle de bain également. Tu seras sûrement plus vite dévêtue que moi.

Chacun de leur côté, ils déplacèrent leurs ordinateurs et réglèrent l'orientation de leurs écrans. Red prit un peu d'avance et retira son gilet, sa ceinture de pantalon et ses chaussettes. Liz l'observait, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

- Ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin. Je n'ai que mon tee-shirt et mon tanga.

- Sexy, le tanga. Tu veux que j'enlève quoi en premier ?

- Ton pantalon.

Il lui obéit sans la quitter des yeux et fit descendre son pantalon le long de ses jambes, se retrouvant en caleçon.

- Je n'ai plus que ma chemise et mon caleçon désormais. Nous en sommes au même point.

- Alors, ensemble, nous pourrions retirer nos hauts.

- Oui.

Leurs voix n'étaient déjà plus que des souffles, des murmures rauques quand il put de nouveau admirer la poitrine de Liz. Parfaite, selon lui.

Puis, sans se concerter, ils retirèrent d'un même mouvement les derniers remparts à leur nudité.

Ils se dévoraient des yeux.

- Tu es si belle, Lizzie…reste devant l'écran, comme ça. Je veux imprimer cette image de toi en moi, dans ma mémoire.

Elle le laissa faire et admira pour sa part l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui. Il était tendu au maximum et si beau, si terriblement désirable ainsi. Il dégageait puissance et douceur en même temps.

- Tu es beau, toi aussi. Ray…tu me rends dingue.

- Vas sous la douche. J'arrive.

Elle fit ce qu'il demandait et vit qu'il en faisait de même. L'eau chaude coula de part et d'autre et leurs mains commencèrent à se toucher. Quand vint le moment où les parties intimes entrèrent en jeu, ils se regardèrent et dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, ils se caressèrent, imaginant qu'ils étaient ensemble sous le jet d'eau.

Le plaisir monta en eux, lentement. Il se retint un peu, attendant qu'elle en vienne au même point culminant que lui. Elle souffla un peu plus fort.

- Viens.

- Oui.

Et ils se laissèrent aller sans se quitter des yeux.

Ils restèrent encore un peu sous la douche puis, sans se rhabiller, reprirent leurs ordinateurs et quittèrent les salles de bain.

- Ca va ?

- Mieux que ce matin. C'était intense.

- Finalement, j'ai bien aimé. Tu imagines ce que cela va donner quand nous serons ensemble, Lizzie ? On va atteindre des sommets inouïs si nous parvenons déjà à éprouver autant de plaisir rien qu'en nous regardant nous caresser.

- C'est aussi ce que je pensais. Cependant, j'ai vraiment hâte que tu rentres. J'ai envie de te sentir en moi. Ca devient obsédant.

- Je te jure que la première chose que je vais faire en revenant c'est te sauter dessus.

- Il va falloir calculer notre timing en ce cas. Parce que si je suis au Bureau ou en mission, cela ne sera pas possible.

- Certes.

Le téléphone de Liz sonna. C'était Aram. Elle mit le haut-parleur, espérant que Red pourrait entendre.

- Tu as quelque chose ?

- Un type dénommé George Baumann semble être impliqué.

- Où peut-on le trouver ?

- A Portland, dans l'Oregon. Je vous envoie l'adresse de ses bureaux ainsi que tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur lui.

- Merci, Aram.

- Monsieur Reddington ?

- Je suis en vidéo conférence avec Lizzie, oui.

- Mais vous êtes toujours en Russie, non ?

- Hélas oui. Dites, Cooper est dans le coin aujourd'hui ?

- Non monsieur. Je suis seul ici.

- Vous êtes une perle rare, Aram. Merci beaucoup mon ami. A bientôt.

Liz imaginait son collègue et ami rougir de plaisir. Elle sourit et raccrocha.

- Tu viens de rendre un homme heureux.

- Je compte bien rendre une femme heureuse aussi dans quelques heures.

- Tu rentres ?

- Je m'habille et je suis là dans…5 heures, environ. Ca te va ?

- Evidemment que ça me va !

- Je t'appelle une fois dans l'avion.

- D'accord. Dis à Dembé que je lui transfère toutes les informations sur ce Baumann. A tout à l'heure.

- Je t'embrasse.

Ils coupèrent les connexions et Red se prépara à partir pendant que Liz s'offrait une petite sieste.

Elle fut réveillée deux heures plus tard par l'appel de Red.

- Où es-tu ?

- Quelque part au-dessus de l'atlantique. Je crois que nous venons à peine de survoler la Norvège. Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

- Je dormais en rêvant de toi.

- Lizzie, tu es sûre ?

- De quoi ?

- Pour nous.

- Je n'ai pas le moindre doute. Nous sommes allés trop loin ensemble pour que je puisse encore douter du bienfondé de notre nouvelle relation.

- Je n'ai jamais autant perdu la tête pour une femme. Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit sinon toi. Avant, c'était déjà comme ça mais là…sachant que tu me veux comme je te veux, c'est intenable. Je crains de ne plus jamais pouvoir te laisser. Même pour quelques jours.

- Selon toi, tu seras ici dans combien de temps ?

- 3 heures maximum, temps de trajet entre l'aéroport et ton motel compris.

Il l'entendit tenter d'étouffer un bâillement.

- Je vais te laisser te rendormir. Et dormir un peu moi-même.

- Oui. Ray ?

- Mummmm…

- Prends ta brosse à dents !

Il éclata de rire. C'était bien une femme !

- J'ai toujours un nécessaire de toilette qui me suit partout.

- C'est vrai que tu es habitué à devoir bouger sans arrêt.

- Mais jamais pour une meilleure raison que toi.

- A de suite alors.

Elle raccrocha et se rendormit le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'endormit également de la même manière.

Il arriva devant la porte de chambre au motel à 21h10 précises. Il allait frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit et il fut immédiatement happé à l'intérieur par une main ferme et volontaire. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Il ôta son chapeau et son manteau.

- Ferme la porte.

Il s'exécuta et sentit le corps de Liz contre lui. Il l'entoura aussitôt de ses bras.

- Tu m'as entendu arriver ?

- Je te guettais.

Elle se pressa plus fort contre lui et leva une main pour toucher son visage, ses doigts faisant enfin ce qu'elle avait eu envie de faire la veille à travers l'écran du PC.

- C'est mieux que par internet.

- Carrément, oui ! Surtout que là, je peux faire ça.

Il pencha la tête et l'embrassa. Elle ouvrit la bouche dès qu'elle sentit le contact des lèvres si douces et si belles de Red. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, se caressèrent, d'abord doucement puis avec de plus en plus de passion, de fièvre, de tension. Elle remarqua enfin qu'il ne portait que sa chemise dont le col était ouvert. Elle commença à en défaire quelques boutons avec hâte.

- Doucement, Lizzie. J'aimerais que nous prenions le temps de nous découvrir.

- Désolée.

- On peut allumer la lumière ?

- Seulement celle de la salle de bains en laissant la porte ouverte. Cela fera plus intime que celle des lampes qui est vraiment trop crue.

Elle l'abandonna un instant pour allumer la lumière et en se retournant, elle le regarda avec envie. Lui-même la déshabillait déjà des yeux.

Elle revint vers lui. Mais avant qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit, il lui attrapa la main et l'attira à lui. Le mouvement exercé leur fit perdre l'équilibre et, ensemble, ils basculèrent sur le lit en riant. Puis ils cessèrent de rire. Red la regarda gravement en lui caressant doucement le visage d'une main tendre.

- Tu es sans doute la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, Lizzie.

- Toi aussi, Ray. Avant, j'aimais comme une enfant qui voulait un conte de fées. Avec toi, je découvre la passion adulte, l'impatience, la tendresse aussi. Et la puissance d'une force qui me pousse toujours plus près de toi. Jusqu'à vouloir fusionner. Corps et âme.

- Te toucher enfin, t'embrasser…en me levant ce matin, je n'imaginais pas pouvoir le faire si tôt.

- Il te reste encore des forces ?

Il l'embrassa sur le bout du nez et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Je me ressource toutes les 2 ou 3 heures.

Elle sourit malicieusement.

- Pas mal pour un vieux monsieur de ton âge.

- N'est-ce pas ?

Puis il redevint un peu plus sérieux en glissant une main baladeuse sous son tee-shirt tandis qu'elle défaisait fébrilement la ceinture de son pantalon.

- A ce propos, Lizzie...

- Lequel ?

- Mon âge. Ne suis-je pas un trop vieux pour toi ?

- Pas pour l'instant. On en reparlera dans 25 ou 30 ans, d'accord ?

- Tu vas te lasser avant.

- Certainement pas ! Tu es l'homme le moins ennuyeux que je connaisse.

- Et c'est dangereux aussi.

- La vie est dangereuse, Ray. Si nous avons de la chance, nous serons encore là dans 30 ans. Ou plus. On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Mais là, ce soir, nous sommes ensemble, enfin physiquement réunis, sans écran interposé et je ne veux plus penser à rien d'autre qu'au bonheur d'être avec toi. Ce que nous avons fait plus tôt aujourd'hui l'un en Russie et l'autre ici n'a fait qu'attiser mon désir pour toi. Ma faim.

- Qu'as-tu envie de faire ?

- L'amour.

- Ca, je sais. Mais encore ?

- Je vais te montrer.

Ayant réussi à défaire la ceinture, elle s'assit sur ses jambes et déboutonna un par un tous les boutons qu'elle trouvait sur son chemin, depuis le col de la chemise jusqu'à celui du pantalon. Elle glissa ensuite ses mains sur la peau découverte et le caressa, de haut en bas, tout en l'embrassant avec passion.

Il la dénuda à son tour quand lui ne portait plus que son caleçon. Qui fut vite envoyé au tapis.

Nus l'un contre l'autre, ils se regardèrent longuement. Puis il mit sa main entre ses jambes et commença à jouer avec sa féminité. Elle émit des petits gémissements rauques.

- Ray…

- Je ne fais que commencer. Chut…

Il embrassa d'abord ses seins, l'un après l'autre, et descendit lentement pour poser sa bouche là où sa main se trouvait encore. Il lui fit atteindre un premier orgasme, seulement avec sa langue et deux doigts. Fier de lui, il remonta vers ses seins qu'il honora de nouveau avant de s'emparer de sa bouche.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Elle n'accordait pas ce genre d'attention la première fois mais là, avec lui…elle en mourait d'envie. Elle s'allongea sur lui, l'embrassa et fit descendre sa bouche sur son cou, puis un téton qu'elle excita pendant qu'elle caressait sa virilité de la main, dans un mouvement de va et de vient. Enfin, sa bouche vint au secours de sa main et elle le goûta. Il ferma les yeux sous l'exquise caresse. Il ne devait cependant pas exploser dans sa bouche. Quand il baissa les yeux vers elle, il remarqua qu'elle était attentive à ses réactions et il en fut rassuré. Elle saurait s'arrêter à temps.

Et elle s'arrêta.

Elle remonta lentement vers sa bouche et se recoucha de tout son long sur lui, positionnant ses hanches sur les siennes afin de sentir le muscle tendu contre elle.

- Tu es fantastique, tu sais ?

- C'est toi, Ray. C'est toi qui me rends comme ça. Avec toi, tout est naturel et donne un vrai sens à l'acte d'amour. Faire l'amour c'est donner et recevoir. Je suis bien avec toi. Merveilleusement bien.

Il la serra plus fort contre lui et l'embrassa avec douceur.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Il la fit basculer sous lui, la regarda, l'embrassa encore et ce fut elle qui le guida de sa main pour qu'il la fasse enfin sienne. Une fois là, il s'immobilisa un instant, savourant le bonheur suprême de la posséder et il se remit à bouger. Lentement. Habituant son corps à son intrusion.

Ils changèrent plusieurs fois de positions et ce ne fut qu'après 35 minutes de va et vient parfois lent et parfois plus saccadé, plus rythmé, de contractions internes autour de lui aussi, qu'elle lui mordit doucement l'épaule. Il comprit et s'enfonça d'une poussée plus puissante en elle, augmentant le rythme, allant toujours plus loin. Elle gémissait maintenant et il s'abandonna en elle dans un râle de plaisir.

Ils reposaient désormais l'un sur l'autre, lui toujours en elle.

- C'était encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais tout à l'heure.

- Nos corps sont en harmonie avec nos cœurs, Lizzie. Nous deux, c'est ça. L'osmose parfaite.

- Je vais te garder quelques années alors.

- J'espère bien. Car maintenant que je t'ai, je ne te laisse plus partir.

- Même quand je serai vieille ?

- Le jour où tu seras vieille, je serai bien trop vieux moi-même pour m'en apercevoir.

Elle rit doucement.

- Tu devrais bouger, Ray.

- Pas encore.

- Tu attends un miracle ?

- Un second acte, oui. Si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée pour patienter avec moi, le temps que je me remette un peu.

- Dis...tu n'aurais pas menti sur ton âge ?

- Non. Mais tu m'inspires sacrément. Et j'ai tellement eu envie de toi sans pouvoir te toucher ou te l'avouer que maintenant, mon corps réclame réparation. Je ne te promets pas des seconds actes à chaque fois que nous ferons l'amour, mais cette nuit, je sens que c'est tout à fait possible.

Ils se firent des câlins pendant quelques minutes encore et il recommença à bouger en elle, de nouveau prêt pour un nouvel assaut.

- Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit.

- Tu es incroyable.

- Je sais, oui.

Elle se mit à rire avec lui et ils refirent l'amour. Encore plus lentement. Une heure plus tard, ils s'endormaient ensemble, comblés et heureux.

**_(Fin de la seconde partie. Je continue ou pas ? A vous de me le dire...)_**

**_J'ai finalement décidé d'arrêter cette fic ici. A cela plusieurs raisons, l'essentielle est que j'ai d'autres idées dans la tête suite aux rebondissements du Fall Finale. _**

**_J'aimerais remercier ici 2 guests pour leurs reviews car je ne peux pas les remercier autrement. _**

**_ Blacklist : désolée, j'arrête là pour cette histoire mais je vais revenir très vite. LOL ! Merci._**

**_ Eirann4ever : Pour reprendre ton expression, "thanks a million" too. Je vais te faire plaisir avec ma prochaine fic. ;) Le Lizzington (relation Red/Liz) commence à gagner du terrain en France aussi. Et c'est tant mieux ! Quand j'ai commencé, j'étais la seule à l'avoir abordé dans la langue de Molière. Maintenant, nous sommes plusieurs. Petit à petit...Encore merci à toi et à bientôt ! _**


End file.
